


Take My Love With You

by secretfeanorian



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, angbang, featuring 'which name used is symbolic', more OOC dark lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfeanorian/pseuds/secretfeanorian





	Take My Love With You

"My lord, Eärendil has come and Ancalagon has fallen. Angband is destroyed. The Valar are coming. They will be here soon. We must go."

Morgoth just sits there and does nothing.

"My lord?" Still he does not answer and Sauron moves to stand before him.

"My lord Mor…"

"I heard thee!" Morgoth snaps and Sauron jumps back the slightest. He sighs and buries his face into his burned hands.

"My lord, we must go before the Valar come and find us." Sauron does not give up; he cannot understand why Morgoth seems so uncaring of his dark fate that will come should the Valar catch him.

"They will find us either way, Mairon."

Morgoth’s response is muffled by his hands, but Sauron picks it up and he is not sure what surprises him more, Morgoth’s reply itself or the use of his former name.

"Perhaps, but we must try."

"It is me they are after, not thou."

"My lord?" Sauron isn’t sure where Morgoth is heading, but he doesn’t like what he can tell.

"Thou must go, protect thyself. I will come after…" He hesitates and both of them are made painfully aware that not even the Valar will fall for the same trick twice.

"You will not be able to fool them again, my lord." Sauron chokes out, "We cannot afford delay, you must come now."

"Must I?" Mrogoth’s voice is sarcastic, but underneath there is weary acknowledgement. He knows what is waiting for him and he has accepted it.

Sauron is not so resigned, and he dares to touch his lord’s arm. “My lord…”  _Morgoth has not yet commanded him to leave, perhaps…_

"Go now, Mairon! Save thyself and worry not for me!"

Sauron shakes his head, “I, I will not leave thee.”

Morgoth has raised his head, and something on his face softens. He moves to grasp Sauron’s arm and he stands. For a moment Sauron thinks he has won, and than Morgoth clasps his face with his free hand. “You must,” He whispers, “And know that it will offer me more comfort to know that thou art free than to have thee suffering beside me.”

Sauron looks at him, an unbidden tear slipping from his dimming golden eyes. When Morgoth sees this, he wipes it away. “M…my l-” He stops to force back more tears, than starts again with “Melkor…”

Morgoth starts as Sauron did only seconds before, and than he pulls the Maia close.

In his embrace, Sauron - no, it’s not Sauron breaking down, it’s Mairon now - stiffens, than relaxes and buries his face into Melkor’s shoulder. They stand there silent until the ground begins to shake and the Valar approach. Than Melkor pulls out of the embrace and he is Morgoth again. “Thou must go now!” His voice is hard, but there is the slight fear in his eyes that he only ever shows in Mairon’s presence.

Mairon - for he is still Mairon, frightened and confused - looks up at Morgoth and the fallen Vala tightens his hands around Mairon’s arm one last time and he lets go. When he opens his mouth, he remains silent for a few seconds. The gesture felt so final. He is not the only one to feel it, and Mairon tries to stop shaking, but he cannot. Morgoth closes his mouth, and Melkor presses his forehead against Mairon’s.

"If I were to ask one thing of thee, it would be this; do not force me to watch thee suffer." Melkor whispers and than he lets go and gives Mairon a gentle push towards the tunnels built into the ceilings of Angband.

Mairon resists for a moment, and than he deflates and moves for the entrance. Melkor watches him go, but his face does not harden into that of Morgoth.

As if realizing he had forgotten something, Mairon turns around and heads back for Melkor. The Vala opens his mouth, prepared for another fight, but all Mairon does is pull him close and whisper ‘I love you’ to what he expects to be an uncaring ear.

He turns back, but he doesn’t get far before Melkor is the one pulling him back, staring at him. Mairon will not meet his eyes until Melkor gently pushes his head up. When he meets his lord’s eyes, he braces himself for hatred but finds only shock. “Mairon…” Melkor whispers, and than the doors are clanging and there is no time.

Mairon twists to get away, now fiercely wanting to respect his lord’s desire, and afraid, but Melkor pulls him close and suddenly there are surprisingly soft lips on his and Melkor is holding him tightly, afraid to let go and for a moment he gives into the sensation and forgets everything. He forgets that they are in a war that they have just lost, he forgets that they are evil and that they are supposed to be the bad guys. he forgets that the Valar are just outside; about to break in. The kiss is gentle, both realizing that there is no time for passion, and when Melkor finally pulls back the door is swaying. “Go now Mairon.” He whispers. “And take my love with you.”


End file.
